<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doom's Apprentice: Infinity Crisis by BendyVoltronFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887796">Doom's Apprentice: Infinity Crisis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl'>BendyVoltronFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tron (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Infinity War AU, Cartoon Physics, Evil Corporations, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, toontown is a metropolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron von Rotten | Judge Doom/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman who looked to be in her early twenties walked through the acme factory, her heavy armor clunking as she wandered across the catwalk. She was Jessica Doom, apprentice and second in command to Judge Doom. She was also the leader of the new Toon Patrol, and her friends were her accomplices. There was Malice Angel of Joey Drew Studios, Samuel Ross, a computer engineer, Jake Flynn an inventor, and CLU 2.0 from Disney’s Tron: legacy.</p><p> </p><p>The toon patrol squad slowly made their rounds to secure the parameter. Malice gave Jessica the signal to call the Judge, who was waiting in his DeLorean. “Sir, the location is secure. We can start the meeting.” Doom stepped out of the DeLorean and tapped his cane on the ground. “I have selected the handful of you villains to be my Elite Guard, my protectors and best of all… my family.” “that sounds perfect, I know because I was programmed to create the perfect system.” CLU said in acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>Doom looked at the villains before him. “I have also been alerted to the fact that the Toontown Security Agency has been reformed and all of the Animators have been recruited. Kevin Flynn, Henry Stein, Roger Rabbit, Takashi Shirogane, and Jessica Rabbit. They have begun to wage war on our empire, but we have an advantage…” Jessica Doom brought forward a man in handcuffs, he was slightly drugged. “judge doom, only you could be so bold. When the court sees what you have done, they will not be pleased—” judge doom cut the man off mid sentence, “don’t be so surprised Eddie Valiant, you are part of the toon rebellion and a traitor. However we will teach you a lesson…” the detective looked in horror his eyes would have bugged out if he were a toon.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica escorted Eddie to a chair with metal cuffs on each arm, and sat him down. She then locked the cuffs in place and doom walked up to his prisoner. “we have developed a way to turn humans into toons and you will be our first test… Pull the lever CLU!” doom said giddily. CLU did as he was told. Eddie was then zapped with energy and slowly started to look like a toon. Once Eddie was fully transformed CLU flipped the switch to off position. “Success!! Sweet success!!” Jessica yelled excitedly. “my god, it’s beautiful. A true masterpiece.” Doom said in agreement. “Bring him to his cell.” Jessica ordered the other Villains. CLU walked up to Eddie and yanked him out of the chair, since he was a toon he slipped right out of the metal cuffs. However Jessica placed escape proof toon handcuffs on his wrists and followed the other villains as they escorted Eddie to the cell block</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how Jessica met Doom...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jessica was walking home from work. Her body clad in armor. She was about to turn the corner when a toon dog jumped on her. She hit the ground with a thud, the assailant scratched her eye. She hissed in pain and threw the toon against a wall. Jessica backed into a wall and feared for her life. However she heard a man yell at the Toon. He wore a judges uniform and a black fedora. His eyes were obscured by glasses. “leave her alone foul toon! I am Judge Doom, your worst nightmare!!” the man said loudly. He then sprayed the toon with a green liquid. The toon started to melt, and was soon nothing but a puddle of paint. “thanks… you saved my life! Judge Doom was it?” Jessica said. The man nodded. “you seem like you could use a better job, how would you like to be my apprentice?” Doom asked, he was straight to the point. Jessica nodded, “my name is Jessica, and I would love to be your apprentice. After all I owe you a life debt.” the judge and his new apprentice walked down to toontown</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Send In The Clones!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doom gets an idea from an old friend while out for coffee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judge Doom sat on his throne, trying to think of a strategy to capture the Animators. He soon came to a roadblock and decided to go out to get some coffee. He walked out of the impromptu throne room and out of the ACME Factory. He stared at the sign and started to recite the bad guy affirmation as he walked to InkBucks Coffee. "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me." Doom said as he walked through the door to InkBucks. King Candy was taking orders and Sour Bill was making the coffee. “Hey, Turbo. How have you been?” Doom said to his fellow Bad Guy. “Oh you know, I’ve been TURBOTASTIC! What can I get you, it’s on the house” King Candy said. Doom smiled and gave the king his order. “I would like a latte, double tall.” Doom laughed and gave Candy a few Simoleons. He then went to sit down, he looked at the other characters. “Order Sixty Six, who has order number sixty six?” Sour Bill asked in his monotone voice. Emperor Palpatine stood up, “I do, it’s me.” Sour Bill handed him his cup and the emperor walked out to the parking lot.</p><p>“Order number sixty seven. Anyone have order sixty seven?” Sour Bill asked. Doom perked up and walked up to Sour Bill. “that would be me…” Dom said taking his latte. He then walked out of the shop. He sipped his coffee, but he didn’t notice Palpatine standing in front of him. The emperor looked at doom and went to strike up a conversation. “so uh, Judge Doom… how have you been?” he asked the Judge. “I’m having trouble amassing an army. I need to wage war on The Animators but I have no army.” Palpatine laughed. “why not make a clone army? My troopers are loyal and hard working.” Suddenly Doom had an idea. “that’s a great idea, thanks Palpatine!”</p><p>Doom rushed back to the ACME Factory. He walked in and went to a secret door and entered a passcode. Behind the door was an immense laboratory. He then took an ink sample from himself and placed it into the ACME Clone-o-Matic. Soon he had a platoon of younger versions of himself. “Alright, that should be good enough.” The clones then suited up in high tech armor and grabbed their dip blasters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. attack of the clones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judge doom and his apprentice go clone hunting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doom was in the bathroom touching up for a party with Jessica, CLU, and Malice. Suddenly he heard a knock, it was Jessica. “dad, did you take my phone?” Jessica asked. Doom sputtered as he tried to finish tying his bowtie. “what do you mean? I’ve been in the bathroom all afternoon.” Doom replied. “Well how come I saw you outside and with my phone.” Then it hit Doom: the clones. “Jessica, I may or may not have created clones of myself.” Doom said nervously, he remembered Palpatine giving him the idea earlier. “ok I admit it, but it was Palpatine’s idea!” Doom said defensively. “dad! I thought I told you, no shortcuts!” Jessica yelled frustratedly.</p><p>The Judge then walked to his armory, grabbing a dip squirting pistol. “this was a big mistake, a mistake that I’ll fix!” Doom said, as he locked the Dip cartridge in place. “locked and loaded!” Doom sneered stoically.  “Jessica dear, I have some clones to hunt.” He told his apprentice. “umm that’s going to be a problem dad, they seem to have left the fortress.” Jessica gestured to the missing Dipmobile. “the two Dooms then walked to the DeLorean and entered, Jessica flipped a switch and the car’s passenger seat transformed into a turret loaded with Dip. “lets go hunting!” said the Judge as he started the engine.</p><p> </p><p>In Toontown clones of doom were on a rampage in the large truck. The toons were screaming and running away from them. Suddenly the lead clone noticed a car approaching them. It Tokyo Drifted with the door open. Inside was Judge Doom, he held a pistol in his left hand while his other hand was on the steering wheel. “Get… Dipped… Imposter!” he screamed. As he shot a stream of Dip at the clones. The clones ran in all directions as the Judge unleashed his fury. The toons all stared at their ruler with confusion. He ducked and rolled out of the DeLorean, and Jessica took the wheel. She activated the car’s built in Dip cannons, and locked the crosshairs on a group of Doom Troopers that were running away. “cowards…” she sneered as she pulled the trigger. The Dip cannons unleashed a torrent of Dip on the clones who melted away instantly. On the other side of the skirmish, Judge Doom grappled with his doppelganger.  “I have had enough of this funny business!” he screamed in rage. Doom grabbed his pistol and shot a stream of Dip at his foe. The clone looked in terror as he was covered in the green liquid. “I’m melting!! AAAAHH!! Melting!! Oh… no…” the clone screamed. Doom tossed his pistol to Jessica who stood next to him, “Toons… Gets em’ every time” he said like James Bond. </p><p>The two Dooms then walked to the DeLorean that was parked in the street. Judge Doom then put his foot on the gas pedal and they whizzed out of Toontown, pulling off another Tokyo Drift in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Age Of Doom Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judge Doom kidnaps the new director of Maroon Cartoons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Judge Doom was reading the Toontown Tattler Sunday paper. “Fearless leader stops clone army from destroying Toontown square. Well, I am pretty fearless, they got that right.” He said before taking a sip of his latte. CLU walked into the warehouse and clocked in. “Morning, boss. I saw the newspaper, are you alright?” CLU asked. Doom nodded in concentration. “well I have some interesting news… the new head of Maroon Cartoons, Kate Maroon, is having a gala this afternoon in the building next door and I thought we could kidnap her and hold her hostage to lure The Animators into a trap.” CLU told Doom. Doom smiled smugly and laughed, “that’s a great idea. ” Doom said. “I’ll tell the others to get ready for a snatch and go then.” CLU said walking off.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Malice, and Jessica walked up to the guard who stood at the entrance, “got the password?” he asked. He had a British accent like James Bond. “Walt Sent Me” Jessica said. The guard opened the door and the three made their way through the party. “Attention. as executive of Maroon Cartoons, I have an announcement to make… our last fiscal year was our most profitable ever.” Kate said proudly and walked off the stage and into a private office. Jessica and Malice followed her, tranquilizer pistols in hand. Once she was in the office they jumped out at her, “Freeze! You’re coming with us…” Malice sneered. Jessica shot a dart at Kate and she fell to the ground, Malice and Jessica grabbed Kate and dragged her out the back door where an ACME Corporation van was waiting. “Just in time, so glad you could make it, Mr. Chairman…” the van’s door slid open revealing several of Mr. Chairman’s thugs. The lead thug grabbed Kate and gestured for Jessica and Malice to get in.</p><p>Once they got back to ACME HQ Judge Doom was waiting in the penthouse with CLU. Jessica brought Kate Maroon up to Doom and tied her to a chair. Mr. Chairman was fumbling with the remote for the screen in the office. Once Jessica finished tying the last knot. She grabbed a rag and stuffed it into Kate’s mouth. “There, Mr. Chairman, have you got the number for the Toontown Security Agency?” Jessica asked. Mr. Chairman nodded and pressed a button on the remote. The screen flickered to life, revealing Roger Rabbit playing a video game on his laptop. Judge Doom cleared his throat, which caught Roger off guard. “Jeepers!! What now? Is it dinnertime alr- AAAHHH!!! It’s Judge Doom!! Henry!! Come quickly, P-P-P-Please!!!” Roger said, hiding behind the couch. He peeked out with a look on his face that made him look like he had seen a ghost. Then henry walked into the room, “Judge Doom! I thought you were-” Doom cut him off mid sentence. “Dipped? I think not, I’m back from the dead. Thanks to some curious villains…”  Then Mr. Chairman stepped into the camera’s field of vision followed by Malice CLU, and Jessica. Jessica had brought Kate Maroon in front of the camera too. “If you want to see Ms. Maroon alive, you must come to rescue her. Without the aid of Dip…” Mr. Chairman said before he turned off the screen.</p><p>Later at Toontown Security Agency HQ The Animators suited up in their uniforms and grabbed their equipment, but no dip was included. Then they entered the Toonjet and Henry sat in the pilot’s seat. “Ready?” he asked. “Let’s go!” Roger said excitedly. Henry piloted the Toonjet out of the docking bay. Soon they were in the air and on their way to ACME HQ.</p><p>To Be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>